Horror Gaming Night
by livvykitty
Summary: Dave is not cool with horror games. Neither is John. Karkat hates it when they both drag him to play said horror games. JohnKat, DaRezi. T for Karkat's potty mouth and somethiong else... Reviews are appreciated and begged for!


**A/N: Hello~ Sorry for this random crap… **

**Summary- Dave is not cool with horror games. Neither is John. Karkat hates it when they both drag him to play said horror games.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Homestuck. Or these horror games.**

* * *

"Fuckasses, would you tell me why I'm here again?" Karkat cursed at them.

"To play horror games, of course!" John grinned, showing off his best 'derp of the herp' smile.

"If it's any consolation," Dave spoke up, "I was dragged here too. I am _not_ staying alone with a scare-able Egbert."

"Hey! I don't get that scared!" John protested.

"Yeah, you do," Dave said, "And you cling."

"Well, what about when we were playing Amnesia? You-" John was interrupted.

"_**We agreed never to speak of that.**_"

"Can we just get on with this?" Karkat groaned, "I have things to do."

"Okay then," Dave said calmly, "We'll be playing 'The Corridor' first."

"I call voice acting!" John waved wildly. Dave rolled his eyes and started the game. John cleared his throat, "**I woke up in the middle of the night. I feel nervous for no reason…**"

"Yep. Nervous. That's the feeling you get from this boring, stuffy- Oh my God, I can move!" Dave was momentarily distracted by the movement controls.

"How can you be so easily amused by these crappy game controls?" Karkat shook his head.

"I was not amused by the controls," Dave said.

"Yes, you were-" Dave waved a hand in Karkat's face.

"I was not amused by the controls… And this is not the Jedi you're looking for…" Karkat stared blankly at Dave, unamused.

"You're an idiot."

"Jedi mind trick? Really?" John turned to Dave and raised an eyebrow.

"It worked in Star Wars…" Dave shrugged. Karkat and John facepalmed simultaneously. _**Facepalm x2 combo!**_

After the cluelessness of Dave was resolved, they continued playing the game. Karkat stared at the screen before speaking up, "How many hallways are we going to _go_ through?"

"I don't kn- AH!" A bang resounded from the speakers, caused John to yelp mid sentence and Dave to tense up.

"It was just a bang. Don't be a cuddlebeast about it," Karkat rolled his eyes.

"We're not acting afra…" Dave froze mid sentence when a childish giggle resounded. John yelped once again and started to shake.

"Yes, you are. Are those cobwebs?" Karkat absentmindedly noted that there was a skeleton wrapped up in those webs. John's breath hitched and Dave started to bite his lip.

The next room got very amusing reactions.

Pinned against the wall, via tons of cobwebs, was what seemed like a human that was skinned. The dead man seemed to grin as its eyes stared lifelessly from the screen.

"…" John spoke up, "I think my heart just skipped a beat."

"What do you mea- OH DEAR SWEET JESUS!" Dave looked and nearly had a heart attack, his sunglasses clattering to the floor. His red eyes showed a great amount of fear, contrasting to the pale white of his face.

"If you touch me, I will claw your eyes out. I'll take over," Karkat grabbed the mouse. Throughout the last few parts of the game, he had to deal with two very scared and shaky boys.

"It's over…" John sighed with relief.

"Actually, I can still move," Karkat said. He meandered the character through the door where the monster came right at the screen.

John screamed and Dave shrieked. They ended up clinging to each other tightly with Dave jumping into John's lap. Karkat blinked. It wasn't all _that_ scary.

"Can I go now?" Karkat asked. Dave calmed down first and he pried himself from John's grip before silently leaving. Karkat also got up to leave, only to be held back.

"Nooooooo! I'm scared!" John pleaded, "Please stay with me? I'll have nightmares all night!" Karkat looked right at John's wide, tear filled eyes and shuddered. It was _so hard_ to say no to that face.

"Fine, fine, I'll stay…" Karkat was immediately pulled to John's bed where he was forcibly laid down. John quickly crawled to his side, curling into him in a shaking little ball.

"I don't want it to get me…" John muttered, clinging tightly to Karkat's person.

"Look, calm the fuck down. I won't let it get you," Karkat muttered, unsure of what to do. He blushed as John sniffed him. Audibly.

"Terezi was right! You DO smell like cherries!" John gasped.

"What? How can you tell?" Karkat asked in slight shock.

"She taught me how to smell colors… And you smell like a cherry exploded in something bitter…" Another loud sniff, "but it also smells sweet…"

"Look, just go to sleep!" Karkat said, eye twitching. It was silent for all of two seconds.

"Can you hold me?" John asked innocently. Karkat sputtered, blushing madly.

"W-What? Why would you ask that?" Karkat demanded. Those kicked puppy eyes were turned towards him again.

"Please?" John's voice sounded little, lost and so sad. Karkat couldn't resist it. Sighing, he wrapped his arms around the human boy's waist, watching as John curled into him. John's nose found a rather cozy place in the nook of Karkat's neck. John finally closed his eyes, starting to fall asleep.

Karkat let his mind wander. John spewing forth his "no homo" thing was obviously crap. Karkat wondered how someone that was bigger than he was could fit inside his embrace so nicely. He then wondered why he was so tired all of a sudden and why he couldn't normally sleep. It's been a while since he last slept, so a few moments rest shouldn't hurt.

The troll was out like a light.

-_**Onmake**_-

Terezi was slightly shaken awake by a new smell invading her nostrils. Who dared sneak into her room at night? She took a sniff as she felt the person crawl next to her, getting under the covers. It smelled like raspberries, irony and creamy fear…

Dave?

"Dave? What are you doing?" Terezi asked softly. He muttered under his breath shakily.

"Thought y-you'd be sca-red…" Terezi grinned.

"Afraid of the boogeyman?" She cackled softly. He shook his head.

"Afraid of a stupid video game monster…"

That was surprising. He didn't normally get scared… This was _Dave_, the calm and collected one. Terezi smiled, "You can sleep here tonight."

Dave said nothing. He only shivered and pressed closer to her. Before she knew it, she was hugged tightly to his chest like she would hug one of her scalemates. Terezi squeaked, but Dave relaxed. Soon, he was asleep.

Unfortunately for Terezi, he was not only a cuddler, but he talked in his sleep too.

From his sleepy mumbles, she could piece together that he was dreaming about 'taking her on a beach', whatever that meant. She wondered why his cheeks felt so flushed…

Whatever. Terezi curled up into her bed partner for the night and fell asleep. She could swear that something was poking her leg that night though…


End file.
